


The Spirit (Marco)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Friendships Worth Cherishing [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	The Spirit (Marco)

Marco bowed in front of one of his closest friends during lunch. She stared at him in curiosity, looking to their best friend Jean who was just as confused as her.

"What's happening?" She whispered to him. Jean shrugged & continued staring confused at Marco, who had suddenly pulled out a rose, but neither had never seen one like it. It was plain yellow, but the tips, & edges of each petal were red.

"Marco... What's this for?" Quinn questioned as she took the flower. Marco stood up, smiling brightly, but cheeks, & the tips of his ears were flushed fuchsia.

"Uh, all roses & their colors have meanings, yah know," Marco began, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I know. So, what does this one mean?" Quinn asked as she turned the rose in her hands, studying it profusely.

"Not only does it stand for friendship... But... Falling in love too," he said quietly, cheeks burning a deeper red. Quinn began to blush too, looking sheepishly to Jean. Jean's eyes had widened substantially, but his mouth remained closed & his gaze straightforward. Quinn cleared her throat, snapping Jean back from his trans & a signal for him to leave.

"Okay, I'll be at our table... Probably have to kick that Eren kid, & his stupid friends out." Jean said walking away.

"Be quiet, you have a crush on Mikasa!" Quinn yelled. Jean flipped her off & glared at anyone who did a cat call. Quinn returned her attention to Marco, "So, do you have anything to ask me?" She questioned, toying with her fingers as she held the beautiful rose given to her.

"... Uh, Quinn? Will you... Oh I don't know... Go out with me?" Marco asked, closing his eyes & waiting for the painful rejection.

"Of course Bodt." Quinn said smiling softly. Marco smiled back, blush retreating, "C'mon, we have to make sure Jean didn't kill someone." She stated & grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers as the walked towards their table.

-

_... Quinn doesn't recall being upside down... Quinn blinked, vision returning to normal. She looked around, finding the windows of the car smashed, Jean was in the front, hands in the glass & unmoving._

_"... Guys..." she whimpered, Quinn reached up to undo her belt. Her back connected with the hard roof of the car, causing her to hiss in pain. Quinn used the sleeves of her long shirt to cover her hands, & crawled out from the wreckage of the car. Quinn reached for her phone, & dialed 911, explaining what happened & where they were at._

_" Quinn..." she looked up, finding a weak Jean leaning on the car for support. Quinn stood & wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him to limp to the side of the road. "... Marco..." He murmured before slumping back against a fire hydrant. Quinn limped over to Marco's car, kneeling, & ignoring the pain surging through her left leg._

_"Marco." Quinn said quietly, lightly shaking Marco. His soft brown eyes opened widely, blood seeping steadily from his head. "Are you alright? Can you move?" Quinn asked reaching for his hand._

_"... 'M fine... But I, I can't feel my legs..." he whispered, gripping tightly to her hand. Quinn nodded, & carefully undid his belt after laying her jacket underneath him. Quinn managed to drag him over to where Jean slept, she leaned them against her, & carded her fingers through their soft hair as the police sirens grew louder._

-

Quinn nearly rammed into the doctor. He stopped her with hands on her shoulder.

"Didn't you fracture your leg? How are you even-"

"Where's Marco? Marco Bodt, I want to see him!" Quinn seethed, adrenaline dulling the pain of her leg.

The doctor sighed, "Mr.Bodt suffered a major concussion, & had severe brain hemorrhaging... We did all we could. We're sorry." He explained. Jean's fast paced walk abruptly stopped five feet from them, mouth slightly ajar, & tears blurring his vision. He covered his mouth with his good arm.

Quinn stared wide-eyed, "... You're _sorry_?" She questioned angrily, "You know what?! You can take your sorry  & shove it up your ass! My boyfriend is dead!" She yelled. Jean thought his temper was bad, but his shock wasn't allowing him the pleasure to get angry & spout at the staff. "Fucking move!" Quinn shoved past him, & ran to Marco's room.

"Quinn, wait!" Jean yelled & ran to catch up to her. He stopped at the doorway, Quinn was holding onto Marco's hand, quivering as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry Marco... Sorry we didn't spend more time together..." she mumbled to him. Brushing a few strands of hair off to the side, framing his face perfectly. She cupped his face, smiling at his beauty even in death. "I wish I told you this sooner, I love you Marco. I always have." She admitted to his pale form, thumb dragging across his freckled cheek.

"... Quinn..." Quinn merely held out hand, some of her sadness leaving as Jean laced their fingers. Jean stood besides her, a shaky breath leaving his chapped lips, "Now what?" He questioned, his tears remaining unshed.

"I don't know... This group is no longer a group... It's a pair." Quinn said, "Marco was the heart & spirit of our group, your are the anger & leader..." She said softly.

"And you are our strength." Jean stated, "You held us together even when Marco & I lost our parents. You loved Marco even when he was in an almost catatonic state from the loss, & me when I was angry with the world, & hated everyone." Jean said looking at his friend laying on the hospital bed, he forever sleeping.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you two fend for yourselves." Quinn replied simply, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything happened to either of you." She sighed.

_He blinked. Shocked by the scene in front of him, his two closest friends hugging one another as they stared at his lifeless body. Marco sighed, holding out his hands to examine them, he could see through them. He knew he was dead._

"Marco & I made a pact... Said if one of us was to get badly injured, or if one of us were to die- the other would watch after you." Jean said pulling Quinn into an embrace. "I always thought it would be me to die, piss off some thug or something. I'd rather I be on that bed than Marco." He said.

_Marco remembered that pact, they made it months into knowing Quinn. Months into her helping them, & protecting them._

"Why?"

"Marco was a good guy, he deserved to live longer, & see the world... With you." Jean said, eyes lingering on the corner of the room.

_Marco wondered if Jean felt his presence, the way his friend was staring at the corner did hold believable evidence that even in death, the bond they shared was still there._

"I'd miss you just as much as I miss him. I just can't believe he's gone..."

_"I'm right here." Marco said, only for his words to come out as a small breeze that circulated through the room._

"I know. I know..." Jean said petting her head, "C'mon, we should go." He said kissing her forehead. Quinn nodded slowly, following her friend out the room, but watching over her shoulder, wishing for Marco to move.

_"I love you too." Marco whispered, tear falling down his freckled cheek. And just like he appeared, the spirit slowly faded... Until nonexistent once more._


End file.
